


How will I ever let you go

by CheddarMonk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheddarMonk/pseuds/CheddarMonk
Summary: He could remember the time sometime on the third day where she had decided she wanted a willing partner. He had been practically delirious with the pain. He would have taken any out she offered. And she made him beg for the chance to fuck her.





	How will I ever let you go

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Rape. Definitely Rape in this. Very non-con. Not good. Also my first time writing smut.

He could remember the time sometime on the third day where she had decided she wanted a willing partner. He had been practically delirious with the pain. He would have taken any out she offered. And she made him beg for the chance to fuck her. Made him beg for his own… rape. And he’d done it so willingly, just looking for any respite, any break to the constant pain.

She tied him down to a table, attaching his wrists and ankles to the corners of the table. With her deft fingers she stroked his cock to hardness, watching him the whole time. She paused, leaving her hand there, causing him to shudder with revulsion. She leaned in close, her dagger in her other hand and said, “Are you really sure you want me?”

He knew the response to this by now. “Yes, Dr. Ripley,” he said desperately, unable to keep an eye off the dagger slowly tracing a path up his chest, the point just scratching at the skin over earlier wounds. “Please let me fuck you. Please, I’m begging. Please I want my cock in you, Dr. Ripley.” And he did, so desperately he could taste it. He couldn’t bear another second under her knives and her brands and her tools. He would do anything she wanted as long as it didn’t cause him more pain.

And everything he had heard about sex was that it was pleasurable. It had to be better than the hell of the past few days. Kristian had said… but as soon as the thought occurred to him, all he could think about was the rotting corpse of his brother, pale, bloodless and tossed in the cell next to his.

He focused back on the moment, of Dr. Ripley’s hand working his cock. When he was finally up to full hardness, Ripley pulled her skirts up and out of the way and climbed onto the table, lowering herself onto his cock. Percy gasped at the feeling. She was tight, and soft around his cock. It was a different feeling entirely than a hand and so much more intense. He moaned and thrashed his head at the feeling as she started moving up and down his cock. One hand braced on his chest and the other still holding the knife.

She looked serene as she moved up and down, the only reaction were soft sighs and exhales. Something about this was sick and wrong, but to Percy this moment was bliss. No pain for the first time in two days. Somehow even the remains of the wounds she had inflicted just that morning fell to the back of his mind as he lost himself to this new sensation.

Ripley was starting to work herself up more now. And Percy knew that if this continued any longer, no matter how much he might hate himself for it, he was going to cum. Ripley could tell too, by the smirk on her face.

She reached one hand up to curl around his chin. “What a young boy you are. So inexperienced. You’re going to cum soon, aren’t you?”

Percy could only moan in response as she ground down on his cock, clenching as she pulled up. Then a crack on his cheek and a sharp pain as she slapped him. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes!” Percy gasped. Crack. Another slap. “Yes, Dr. Ripley,” Percy said in a rush.

“Very good, boy,” Ripley said, and started rutting on him faster, clenching on his cock. The friction and the feeling was too much for Percy.

Ripley threw her head back and moaned, her first audible reaction to the experience as Percy felt her cunt throb and clench around his cock as she came. He yelled at the feeling and felt himself start to cum, his cock pulsing. Ripley smirked at him. And as his orgasm tore through him, she stabbed the knife through his shoulder. He screamed, feeling himself cum inside Ripley while his shoulder exploded in pain. He couldn’t feel anything from Ripley anymore, just the fire where the knife was pricking the table through the meat of his shoulder.

Ripley groaned above him and began grinding down again harder as Percy sobbed. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks and screamed again as her movement jostled his shoulder.

Faintly, he could feel her moving on his cock, the sensation rough on his oversensitive skin.

“Please,” he sobbed, “Please Dr. Ripley. Please. No, no!”

“Ah, ah,” she gasped from above him, breathless as he sobbed. One of her hands reached out, grasping the dagger and twisted it roughly. Percy screamed as above him, Ripley orgasmed again, clenching around his now softening cock, still buried in her cunt.

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t process what was happening as Ripley smiled down at him. One hand reached out to smooth a finger through the tears on his face.

“Oh Percival,” she said, still breathing heavily. “You scream so pretty. How will I ever let you go.”


End file.
